Tomoe Tachibana
: "We must follow the Path of Honor." Tomoe Tachibana is a major character in Trauma Team, being the endoscopic surgeon. The daughter of Yoshikage Tachibana, Tomoe came to America to work in Endoscopy, all the while following the "Path of Honor." Story Tomoe Tachibana is a future heir to the Tachibana clan and a skilled endoscopic surgeon. However, her views directly contradict those of her father's, whose plan is to provide a suitor for her marriage. The two gradually set apart, and with one final heated argument, she leaves for America with her faithful butler, Hanzou, looking to find freedom in all of this. In America, her unmatched skills led her to become the leading endoscopic surgeon at Resurgam First Care, performing various complicated operations for the hospital. Tomoe uses a one-of-a-kind set of endoscopic tools she has trained with in Japan. Her skill proves a valuable asset to the team, being well-supported by her colleagues. In spite of this, her love for the culture of the Tachibana clan never strayed off from her sight, and she frequently shows this in her demeanor and personality. In her 'free' life, however, she is visited in the night by messengers of her father, urging her to come home. She refuses temporarily, with her promise to come home once her affairs were sorted out in Resurgam. She flies back to Japan, with the clan elders dealing with the possible future for the clan. Her father finally decides that she should get married soon, and that he will find the suitor for her. She hesitantly agrees, but the Chief and Gabe come to the rescue after overhearing her fate. The elders go into an outrage, and in the midst of it all, Yoshikage collapses leaving the three doctors to come to his aid. Tomoe's skills save him from a ruptured bulla in his lung, and she subsequently disappears from his sight, already leaving for America. She leaves Hanzou behind to take care of her father, and he finally comes to accept her daughter's path. On the way home, it is revealed that Hanzou managed to catch up to the plane, and they all return to America. Abilities Tomoe is very skilled both physically and mentally. Her skills in her line of work allow her to navigate tight passages and complete surgery in the nick of time. She is also very creative, seen when she uses the endoscope to search for hidden victims in a pile of rubble after a bus charges into a mall. Her physical skills involve swift, ninja-like maneuvers such as seemingly disappearing from sight and appearing in a different location in the blink of an eye. She is also proficient in weaponry, as seen when she swiftly grabs a naginata from her butler's hands and points it at a ninja messenger, as well as when she fires an arrow into her target right in front of Gabriel. Trivia *While her specialty is Endoscopy, it's hinted that Tomoe can also perform General Surgery. *It is revealed that Tomoe's mother died when Tomoe was young. *Tomoe's design was inspired by Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4, another Atlus game. Gallery Trauma-Team-tarjetas-telefonicas-002.jpg|Promo picture for Trauma Team. Tomoe tachibana cute nurse by cuteanimegirl106.jpg|Promo picture for Trauma Team. ME0001244671 2.jpg|The Tachibana home. Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Doctors Category:Doctors Category:Trauma Team characters